The Unknown
Chapter 1: Not The Beginning "Sir," Steve began to the MPA TV. "there have been reports that most Minecraftians and pigs have been easily forced out of Minecraftia. This isn't the first case; the first is the Herobrine case since 1671, and the Nidarc case since 2007. We don't know what to name this one," "What does the member of the dark forces look like?" The director asked plainly and calmly. "Invisible," Steve answered. "invisible with visible red eyes." "What weapon does he use?" The director asked, once again, calmly. "Nothing but a bone," Steve answered. "Do you remember your sword that has been broken for many years?" The director asked intelligently. "Yes, but I don't know if we could still fix it." Steve answered. "We could. Go home and see your sword." Steve did what the director said, just to see a repaired Razorcrafter Sword. He tested it against a training dummy, and it was cut into half in just one touch. "It really works," Steve thought to himself. Chapter 2: Giving The Name Steve went back to the headquarters with the quartz-ruby special sword. Jack was sitting on a chair near the table with Rodger, Tom, Cindy, and Jonathan. Steve sat, too, just to discuss what to name the mysterious member of the dark forces. "Redeyed?" "Torbrine?" "Spirituare?" "Warboy? Wait, what kind of name is Warboy, anyway?" "Spire?" Until the TV came up and voiced: "Spirituare must be the name." "Yes sir," all the agents said. Chapter 3: Forward to the Battle Steve got his sword ready, Jack with his firecharge gun ready, Rodger with his steel whip ready, Tom with his burning fists ready, Cindy with her bedrock-breaking arms ready and Jonathan still transforming into Bowman. They saw the Apocalypse Source about to explode and two red rectangles nearby. "Over there," Steve whispered with Jack to be whispered to the rest. The agents stood up, ready to battle. They stood still in a fighting stance with poses suitable with their weapons. Steve started combat by firing a firecharge from his sword as if it was Jack's firecharge gun. Jack began, jumping high and firing the gun. "You shall not defeat me..." Spirituare hissed. He roared, but instead of a scared face, Tom hit his eye with his fiery fists. Cindy whacked him down using her arms and Jonathan fired a powerful burning arrow right at his eye as Bowman. "Now what?" Bowman asked angrily and whacked his powerful bow onto his eye. He roared. Jack fell down. "For life's sake!" Jack said as he hit his eye with his gun angrily and fired the charge, getting released upward and Spirituare thrown downward. Spirituare put up a bone, the same bone he used for doing the case that killed 1754 Minecraftians and 142 pigs. Rodger threw a carrot on the mysterious eyes. A pink flash went by. Spiderpig dropped down onto the eye and ate the carrot. He used his cobwebs and powerful punches to beat him up. It wasn't enough; Due to melee attacks, Spiderpig was intensely damaged. Steve put up his sword. "FOR SPIRIT'S SAKE!" Steve shouted as he hit Spirituare's invisible body like a missile hitting a building. Spirituare exploded-- but wait, it isn't the end-- Spirituare was still there. Steve slashed and slashed until... Chapter 4: "Delta" "DELTA!!!" Steve screamed, and he let go of his sword, which sprung to life and slashed Spirituare a lot of times. Spirituare was filled with awe but was okay with his powerful bone he powerfully enchanted. Spirituare had a formula of life five times better than Steve's. Steve raised his hand, and the Metal Crucifix landed on it. He morphed it into the Sword of Bravery and kept on slashing the incoming zombies while the rest of the team were blowing Spirituare up. Unfortunately, Spiritare was the one that blew the team up. Jonathan was transformed back to his normal self. He could transform again, but Jonathan was unconscious. Leaving Spirituare to Steve, he morphed it into the Bow of Wisdom and shot a golden arrow. Again, Spirituare was hit but in good condition. He morphed it into the Whip of Justice and knotted Spirituare using it, but Spirituare dodged. He instead hit the wall, and the whip had to morph back to the crucifix because of the hit, but instead of the Crucifix, the Spear of Greatness was released. He threw it, and hit Spirituare directly on the eye. Spirituare screeched in pain. The spear spinned back, and transformed into the Shield of Power for the final blow. He swept the shield in front of Spirituare, but instead of the azure knockback effect, Spirituare teleported behind Steve, but Steve was fast enough to sweep it again. Spirituare was knocked back. For the "final" blow, he morphed the shield into the Sword of Bravery and stabbed Spirituare in the eye. Jonathan recovered, and the team went back to base. Unfortunately, Spirituare was alive. The explosion operation continued. Only Steve noticed, and he hit Spirituare the "final" blow with his bow, and turned it back to the Crucifix. The Razorcrafter sword was then kept into a chest with the Crucifix itself. Category:Stories